


Return of Superman: Idols Edition

by Dastiel4ever



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Super Junior, Super Junior-M, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS are kids, EXO are kids, GOT7 are kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: Follow the 15 members of Super Junior and other idols as they go through the ups and downs of parenthood. How do they deal with overzelous fans, stalkers, past relationships, custody battles, and more? The female gender has been wiped out so it is the same universe as Fate but a completely different story.





	1. Forward

Couples include: 

Ryeowook/Yesung

Siwon/Kyuhyun

Donghae/Eunhyuk

Heechul/Hankyung/Kyung-Hoon

Leeteuk/Kangin

Zhou Mi/Henry/Sungmin

Kibum as a single father. 

Shindong as the crazy uncle.

Kids will be BTS, and maybe EXO, Pentagon, Monsta X, Ikon, and a few others as well. 

This is also slightly AU where Super Junior has started their own company and Kibum, Hankyung are back in the group and Zhou Mi and Henry are also full time members as well. And there might be some MPreg as well I haven't decided on that yet but I will tag accordingly when I start writing it. Okay so I have decided that this will be an AU Mpreg story where all females have been killed by an unknown virus. Because of this the male humans have evolved to be able to carry and give birth to a child. Because of the circumstances in the story homosexuality is accepted since it is the only way for them to find love and to keep the human population growing. 

So I have decided on also bringing in other idols into the mix but Super Junior will be the focus of the story. The others are going to be side characters although I may change this in the future. 


	2. 5 Families Arrive

Leeteuk and Kangin walk into the studio with a stroller, Kangin hand in hand with their oldest child.

“EOMMA! I WANT OUT!” The toddler in the stroller screams.

“No, not right now. Hush you are going to wake your brother.” Leeteuk says.

“Jungkook is already awake.” The toddler says. “Can I get out now?”

“No, Taehyung, quit asking.” Kangin says strictly.

“Appa? What are we doing here?” The oldest asks.

“I told you, we are doing a reality show about being parents?” Kangin tells him.

“I remember…it is just…Eomma Leeteuk is already stressed enough and…” The oldest looks down.

“Hey, babe, take them up there, we’ll catch up.” Kangin says.

“Are you sure? Everything okay, SeokJin?” Leeteuk asks.

“Everything is fine.” Kangin answers. “We just need to have a little chat, just the two of us.”

“Sure. I’ll be upstairs.” Leeteuk says kissing Kangin on the cheek. Kangin leads Jin over to the bench sitting him down. He kneels in front of him.

“Talk to me.” Kangin says.

“It’s just…I’m already causing him enough stress with the custody and the adoption thing, what if I make it worse? People are going to see me on TV and they are going to judge and say I’m a bad kid and then he won’t want me anymore.” Jin says.

“Kim SeokJin! That will never happen! Never ever in a million years will he not want you anymore. He loves you. He loves you like he loves Taehyung and Jungkook. You are never going back to him; I will do whatever it takes to make sure that happens. I will run away with you if I have to.” Kangin says pulling Jin into a hug. He didn’t think it was possible to love someone as much as he loved his kids. He would do anything for them. He can’t believe Jin was already 8 years old.

“Appa, appa, you can let go now.” Jin says. Kangin chuckles letting go. “I love you, Appa. And I love Eomma Leeteuk too. A lot.”

“I know you do.” Kangin says. He looks behind him when he hears pitter patter of running.

“HOSEOK! HOSEOK, STOP!” Sungmin shouts running into the building after the toddler who is currently running around the lobby.

“Eomma can’t catch me.” Hoseok says sticking his tongue out at Sungmin.

“Get over here right this instant.” Sungmin says. “Now.”

“Not want to.” Hoseok says folding his arms.

“Lee Zhou Lau Hoseok!” Sungmin shouts loudly. Hoseok lowers his head blushing walking over to Sungmin.

“I’m sorry Eomma.” Hoseok says. Jin smiles coming over to them waving at the four year old.

“Hi, Hobi.” Jin says.

“Hi, Jin!” Hoseok says happily running over to him hugging him.

“They brought us all in to do a big group interview because we are the first idol group to be the full cast.” Kangin says.

“Well, there’s a first for everything.” Sungmin says. He looks over at the door as Heechul, Han Geng and Kyung-Hoon come in. Heechul is holding their 3 year old son.

“Jiminy, look who’s here.” Heechul says. Jimin looks up smiling widely when he sees Hoseok and Jin.

“Hobi! Jinnie!” Jimin shouts.

“Hyukjae, Donghae, and Siwon and Kyuhyun are right behind us. The others are still at the studio with Zhou Mi and Henry.” Han Geng says.

“Uncle Hyukjae is here?!” Hoseok asks excitedly. “That means my best friend is here!” He says jumping up and down. Hyukjae and Donghae were having a heck of a time trying to keep the two of the boys separated. “Suga! Suga!” Yoongi almost instantly looks up and forgets what he is fighting about.

“Hobi!” The happy 6 year old shouts. Jin goes over to the other boy lifting him up.

“I missed you Joonie! My Namjoonie is getting too big.” Jin says putting him down.

“I am 5 now, Jinnie.” Namjoon answers. Namjoon tickles Jimin’s toes making him giggle. “Hi, Jiminy.” Siwon and Kyuhyun make it into the studio with a large stroller.

“Where’s Min Seok?” Sungmin asks.

“With…with his other Appa.” Kyuhyun says. He sighs when one of the babies starts crying picking him up before he wakes one of his siblings up. The others did not feel sorry for them at all, Kyuhyun had the worst time with pregnancies and either got stuck with twins or triplets. The first pregnancy was the only time he had a single child. They had joked it had something to do with Siwon. “Shhh, Sehun, shhh, it’s okay.”

“Those three are out.” Sungmin whispers to Siwon. He smiles looking down at his three 2 and a half year old triplets Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun.

“Yeah, Yesung ran around with them. By the time we put them in the car they were out.” Siwon says.

“Should we just go upstairs and wait for the rest of them? Leeteuk is waiting for Jin and I.” Kangin says.

“Eomma, put my shoes on, I want to walk.” Jimin requests Heechul.

“I’ll do it.” Kyung-Hoon says.

“Thanks, Appa!” Jimin says clapping as he gets his shoes put on. “Is Taehyung upstairs too?”

“He sure is.” Kangin says. “Do you think we can all fit in one elevator?”

“Probably not the best idea.” Kyuhyun says. “We’ll just wait.”

“Okay, see you up there.” Han Geng says.

“Appa might get scared, Namjoon and Eomma should go with them and we’ll go with Uncle Kyuhyun and Uncle Siwon.” Yoongi says grabbing onto Donghae’s hand tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to it being an AU the last names of some of the kids will be different like how BTS's Hoseok isn't Jung it is Lee Zhou Lau like his parents, Yoongi and Namjoon's is Lee as well. Also some of the kids come from other relationships so Leeteuk isn't actually SeokJin's biological mother i.e. he didn't give birth to him, and Min Seok isn't Siwon biological child either. Each relationship is different in how they handle custody and such and Kyuhyun shares custody with Min Seok's father. You will learn more about Kangin's past and SeokJin's biological mother (I say mother but every character in this story is male like in Fate). Also some of the ages are going to be off, like Namjoon is older than Hoseok I tried to make it as real as possible but it is an AU and sometimes things like this happen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once Kangin finally is able to exit the elevator he hears the very familiar sound of crying.

“Tae, I’m not mad, baby. Come on, you got to get out of the way so they can clean up.” Leeteuk says picking the toddler up with his free arm, Jungkook in his other arm chewing on his sleeve.

“Jungkook has to be hungry.” Taehyung says.

“He doesn’t seem to be in much of a hurry to get it though so we can take our time.” Leeteuk says. “No running with the bottle, you could have burned yourself.”

“I sorry Eomma.” Taehyung says.

“What happened?” Kangin asks. Jungkook squeals in excitement cooing. “Ah, well, hello there. Are you happy to see Appa?”

“Taehyung tripped while running with Jungkook’s bottle. It spilled all over.” Leeteuk says.

“Are you okay?” Jin asks.

“I am okay, hyung.” Taehyung says smiling. He bounces on Leeteuk’s hip when he sees Jimin. “Jimin!”

“Is this right? I’m sorry, Kim Kibum has five kids and he’s a single parent?” One of the producers asks.

“Eh, well…kinda…Shindong helps out as well.” Sungmin says. “But yes he is a single father with five kids.”

“We are going to need a bigger space if we are going to do a group interview. And we are going to need someone to watch the kids if we decide to interview just the parents.” The director says. “Is there anything you don’t want us to ask him, Kangin-shi?”

“Sorry, what?” Kangin asks.

“SeokJin is old enough for us to interview, unless you don’t want us to.” The director says.

“You can. You…we can’t talk about the custody hearing, the adoption process or his biological mother.” Kangin says.

“Understood. Do you mind if we interview him now?” The director asks.

“Can…can I be present?” Kangin asks. He looks at Leeteuk who just shakes his head.

“Of course.” The director says.

“Jin! SeokJin!” Kangin calls.

“You can bring the toy if you’d like.” The director says. Jin smiles gripping the car by the two wheels swinging it between his fingers. “You like Mario huh?”

“Like is an understatement.” Jin says.

“Go ahead and sit in the chair.” The director says. Jin climbs onto the chair sitting in it.

“I’m a real star now, Appa!” Jin says.

“You sure are.” Kangin says.

“Alright, we are just going to ask you a few questions, answer them as honestly as you can, however you want to answer.” The director says. Jin nods. The director gives a thumbs up to the camera man. “So, what is your name and how old are you?”

“I’m Kim SeokJin and I am 8 years old.” Jin says.

“So you go to school?” The director asks. Jin sighs rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, I go to school. Not that I want to but Appa says I’m too young to be an actor. I have to wait until I’m 10.” Jin says.

“So you want to be an actor?” The director asks.

“Yup! That’s my dream!” Jin says smiling widely.

“Well I would say you are closer to that dream now.” The director says. “So tell me, who do you like more your Appa or Eomma?” Jin laughs.

“My Appa! I love Eomma Leeteuk but Appa and I, are a team. We take care of each other and keep each other safe. He’s my best friend in the whole wide world!” Jin says.

“What do you like to do with your Appa?” The director asks. Jin gasps bouncing up and down on the chair making Kangin chuckle.

“OH! Uh, video games, we play Mario together. Watching sports and reading books. Dragons vs dragon slayer.” Jin says.

“What’s your favorite book to read with him?” The director asks.

“Peter Pan.” Jin says. “I do like to read comics with him sometimes too. He’s really good at reading Death Note.”

“Do you read anything with your brothers?” The director asks.

“Yeah! They like the little prince a lot. But I like to read them things like Winnie the Pooh and Aladdin and Pinocchio.”

“Do you like having brothers?” The director asks.

“I love it! I remember when I was told I couldn’t wait to be a big brother!” Jin says.

“Sir, the other families are starting to arrive.” One of the producers says.

“Alright, that should be enough for now. You did great, Jin.” The director says. “We are going to have to set up somewhere else.”

“How about the conference room down the hall?” One of the cameramen asks.

“Should be big enough, sure.” The director says.

Meanwhile downstairs the last two families arrive along with their favorite Uncle. Yesung looks stressed as he chases after the running toddler who is trying to open doors to random offices.

“Kim Jun-myeon!” Yesung screams finally catching him. “You cannot run away from me like that! How many times do I have to tell you how dangerous that is?! You do it again I will be forced to carry you, do you want that?”

“No, Appa, no.” Jun-Myeon says hugging his leg tightly. Ryeowook rushes over to him holding their youngest son of 7 months, Kyungsoo in his arms. Kibum groans, a whimpering toddler tugging at his leg.

“Eomma, up! Up.” The toddler whines.

“Youngjae, I can’t. I already have your brothers.” Kibum says. Youngjae suddenly bursts into tears. Shindong comes up holding out his arms to the two year old in Kibum’s left arm. He giggles going to Shindong happily. “Aish, you are spoiled rotten, Park Lee Youngjae.”

“It Kim.” Youngjae says.

“Oh, right. Kim Park Lee Youngjae, sorry.” Kibum corrects.

“Just Kim, Eomma!” Jaebum shouts at him.

“That doesn’t seem fair.” Kibum says frowning.

“It’s what Appa’s wanted.” Jinyoung says.

“I know, Jinyoung.” Kibum says. “Just doesn’t seem fair to lie about my relationship with them or who they are to you.”

“But people would use that against you and against them and the companies. We aren’t just close with them, you are too. It was like your second and third home.” Jaebum says. Kibum sighs kissing the top of Jaebum’s head. “I would like to see you have another romantic partner again though.”

“It’s too soon.” Kibum says.

“I didn’t say right now, I said again.” Jaebum says. They finally manage to make it to the elevator taking their sweet time getting there. “No, Jinyoung let Yugyeomie push the button.” Yugyeom beams pushing all the buttons on the elevator. “Oh…” Shindong just laughs making the two year old in his arms laugh as well.

“Yes, isn’t that funny, Mook? Your brother is real funny.” Shindong says tickling Kunpimook’s stomach. “Still not talking, eh?”

“He talks sometimes at home.” Youngjae says. Once they step out of the elevator the group members and the kids are walking to the conference center.

“Hey, just in time!” Sungmin says. He grins as the other elevator dings, Henry and Zhou Mi stepping out. “Hoseok was worried you got lost.” Hoseok looks up hearing his name running when he sees the two of them.

“Appa! Pappy!” Hoseok shrieks.

“There’s my boy!” Zhou Mi says holding out his arms. Hoseok runs into his arms huffing.

“Pappy? When is Eomma going to have another baby?” Hoseok asks.

“You want a sibling?” Henry asks.

“Everyone here has one.” Hoseok says.

“You shouldn’t want one just because everyone else does, Hoseok. You should want one because you want to be a big brother and take care of them and be a good hyung.” Henry says. “Is that something you want?”

“I don’t know…” Hoseok says shrugging.

“That’s okay.” Zhou Mi says kissing his temple. “It’s okay not to know.”

“Minnie, what’s going on over there?” Henry asks pointing to Kyuhyun and Siwon who are off to the side talking with the director and the head of the show.

“I thought I heard them say something about having Changmin on to show what it is like to share custody.” Sungmin says.

“I’m just saying that…I wouldn’t mind, Kyuhyun. And it could help people, you know?” Siwon says.

“I know, I’ll call Changmin.” Kyuhyun says.

“There’s no rush.” The head of the show says. “Talk to him in your own time and bring him down here to talk with us and if he has a partner as well.”

“Come on, let’s all gather in the conference room.” The director says.


	4. Family Interview

The families were all gathered inside the conference room, the equipment had been moved into the room and they were ready to start filming.

“Okay, I want the mothers and babies to sit on the ground, Kibum you can sit in a chair on the right.” The director says.

“But what about Uncle Shindong?” Youngjae asks.

“I’m an Uncle, silly.” Shindong says booping Youngjae on the nose.

“But you are pretty active in their life.” Kibum says.

“But I’m not the parent!” Shindong says. Kibum smiles looking up at him.

“You are getting there.” Kibum teases.

“Kibum, how do you say his name?” The director asks.

“You can just call him Mook or his nickname BamBam.” Kibum says. “But it is pronounced Gam-Pee-Mook.”

“He’s the only adopted one; we adopted him while we were visiting Thailand.” Kibum says. Jaebum hits Kibum in the arm. “Sorry, I…I adopted him…”

“Argh, what now?!” The director asks throwing his hands up. “We’ll be right back.”

“Sure.” Heechul says.

“Eomma! You can’t keep slipping up like that.” Jaebum says.

“Gu…guys?” Sungmin says looking down at his phone. “There’s been another article.”

“Another one?” Kibum asks. “What does it say?”

“It is speculating that you were somehow intimately involved with…shit…both JYP and Soo Man.” Heechul says.

“Language!” Kyung-Hoon shouts covering Jimin’s ears.

“How’d they find out about Soo Man? I mean…we were seen together but we weren’t as friendly as Jinyoung and I were. What do they think we had like some weird threesome or something?” Kibum asks. “It is hard enough losing someone you love but having these rumors it is even harder.” Kibum says. He laughs and smiles when Jinyoung and Jaebum hug him, then the other three join in. Kunpimook looks up at Kibum.

“I love you.” Kunpimook says in Thai. Kibum gasps picking the toddler up hugging him tightly. He hadn’t been speaking much since his father died. The director comes into the room coming over to Kibum.

“Okay, so, I just want to say that you don’t have to worry about us address the rumors going around, that is not what our show is about. Our show is about showing what parenthood is about. This is the first time we have had an all idol group on the show and a single parent household. We want to focus on that.” The director says. Yesung chuckles as he watches Jun-myeon kiss his brothers cheek multiple times.

“You have to sit with Appa.” Yesung says picking the toddler up. Yesung sits on the chair on the far right.

“I sits with you.” Jun-myeon says nodding.

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun, come here! Chanyeol! Stop chasing him! Come sit with your brother please.” Siwon pleads with his triplets. Jongdae smiles up at Siwon.

“Hyung’s! I be the only one on TV!” Jongdae shouts. This catches the attention of Baekhyun who runs over to Siwon.

“Nuh uh! Dat not fair!” Baekhyun says.

“Then sit.” Siwon says. Chanyeol runs over to them thinking he’s missing out on something. “At the end, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol slowly climbs up onto Siwon’s lap.

“Why can’t I be with Eomma?” Chanyeol asks.

“They want the mothers and babies up front.” Siwon says.

“I a baby.” Chanyeol says.

“No, you are a toddler.” Siwon says. “But you will always be our baby.” Siwon adds kissing his head. Chanyeol giggles resting up against Siwon’s chest. Heechul is sitting next to him on his left with Kyung-Hoon and Han Geng behind him on either side, Jimin sitting in his lap. Sungmin was sitting just the right of Siwon, Henry and Zhou Mi behind him, Hoseok sitting in his lap. Donghae and Hyukjae are standing behind the ones seated, Namjoon standing beside Hyukjae and Yoongi is standing next to Donghae. Kangin is standing behind Leeteuk off to the side holding Taehyung, Jin standing to the right of him. Kyuhyun sighs as he bounces his leg up and down trying to calm the fussy baby currently crying.

“Jongin, you are really fussy right now. What’s going on?” Kyuhyun asks patting his butt. “Oh, that’s what is wrong. You might need to wait.”

“Diaper change?” The director asks chuckling. Kyuhyun sighs nodding.

“It shouldn’t take long.” Kyuhyun says.

“I help!” Jun-myeon shouts jumping off Yesung’s lap going over to Kyuhyun’s stroller pulling out his diaper bag dragging it over to him. He pulls out a diaper and a bag of wipes and another bag of wipes. “Why do you have two?”

“Sehun has allergies, he has sensitive skin. I don’t think he’s in need of a change.” Kyuhyun says checking Sehun’s diaper. “Nope, clean and dry.”

“Does anyone else need a change? Now would be the time to do it.” The director says.

“He’s starting to get a diaper rash; maybe I should use the other wipes.” Kyuhyun says.

“He need a paci?” Jun-Myeon asks getting close to Kyuhyun’s face making him chuckle.

“Yes, there should be one in the pocket.” Kyuhyun says. He winces when Jongin starts to cry harder when he wipes. “I know, baby, I know, it hurts.” He reaches into the bag to grab the baby powder. Jun-myeon turns to look at the three toddlers in Siwon’s arms.

“Which pacifier is his?” Jun-myeon asks.

“All of them. Sehun not like them.” Baekhyun says.

“Which is his favorite?” Jun-myeon asks.

“Blue dinosaur one!” Jongdae says. Jun-myeon hands the pacifier to Kyuhyun smiling widely.

“You are a very good helper.” Kyuhyun says.

“I knows.” Jun-myeon says. He giggles watching as Ryeowook is having a hard time keeping Kyungsoo still. “Brudder! Hold still for Eomma! You can’t be naked in front of the camera.”

“Jun-myeon!” Yesung says laughing.

“Okay, okay, all done.” Ryeowook says. Jun-myeon fixes Kyungsoo’s hair before kissing his cheek again running back over to Yesung.

“Okay are we all set?” The director asks.

“All set.” Leeteuk says pushing the diaper bag off to the side.

“So this is the first time we are having an all idol cast on Return of Superman. It is only fitting for it to be Super Junior. We have all 15 members plus one honorary member and their kids here. If you could introduce yourselves and your families starting with the oldest, mothers.”

“I’m Park Leeteuk, my husband is Kim Kangin.” Leeteuk says.

“This is my son, Kim SeokJin. He’s 8 years old.” Kangin says putting his hand on Jin’s head. Jin scoffs trying to get out from under him.

“The hair, Appa, watch the hair!” Jin says. Leeteuk looks back at Kangin nodding to him.

“Yeah, watch the hair, Kangin!” Leeteuk says. Jin holds up his hand for a high five, Leeteuk softly patting it.

“Our middle child, Kim Park Taehyung.” Kangin says. Taehyung waves smiling at the camera. “He’s 2 years old.”

“And our youngest, Kim Park Jungkook.” Leeteuk says. “He is 4 months old.” Leeteuk says showing Jungkook to the camera.

“Kim Heechul, my partners Min Kyung-Hoon, and Han Geng.” Heechul says. “And this cutie is Kim Min Han Jimin.”

“I three!” Jimin shrieks before any of the others could say it. Kyung-Hoon chuckles pinching Jimin’s cheeks.

“I’m Lee Sungmin; these are my partners, Henry Lau and Zhou Mi. And this is…” Sungmin says. “Well go ahead.”

“I’m Lee Zhou Lau Hoseok and I am 4 years old.” Hoseok says bowing.

“I’m Lee Hyukjae; this is my husband Lee Donghae.” Hyukjae says. He sighs as he can hear the boys whisper shouting at each other. Donghae and Hyukjae switch spots, the boys get quiet and confused.

“This is Lee Namjoon, he is 5 years old.” Donghae says putting his hand on Namjoon’s head. Namjoon just giggles looking up at Donghae.

“And this is Lee Yoongi, he is 6 years old.” Hyukjae says putting his arm around Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi just hugs him tightly around the waist.

“I’m Kim Ryeowook; this is my husband Kim Yesung.” Ryeowook says.

“This is our oldest, Kim Jun-myeon.” Yesung says. “He’s 4 years old.” Jun-myeon tries to bury his face in Yesung’s shoulder shy and embarrassed being on camera.

“And this is our youngest, Kim Kyungsoo, he is 7 months.” Ryeowook says holding Kyungsoo towards the camera.

“Kim Kibum, I’m currently just a single parent although they have a pretty amazing Uncle that helps out.” Kibum says.

“I’m Kim Jaebum.” Jaebum says. “I’m 6 years old.”

“I’m Kim Jinyoung.” Jinyoung says catching himself before he says the other names by mistake. “I’m 5 years old.”

“This is Kim Youngjae.” Kibum says. Youngjae is currently looking at each of the cameras.

“Which camera do I look at? There are so many!” Youngjae asks confused. He sighs resting up against Kibum’s chest dramatically. “I give up.”

“He’s 3 years old.” Kibum says. “This is Kim Kunpimook and he is 2 years old. And the youngest, Kim Yugyeom, 1 year old.”

“Cho Kyuhyun, my husband Choi Siwon.” Kyuhyun says. “Boys! Behave!” He shouts as he can hear the whining and complaining coming from behind him. “I have an older son named Shim Cho Minseok he’s 8 years old.”

“Then we have the triplets. They are 2 and a half. Baekhyun is the oldest, then Jongdae, then Chanyeol.” Siwon says holding the three in his lap.

“Then the twins, Jongin and Sehun.” Kyuhyun says. “They are 6 months; they were delivered by C-Section so they were born at the same time.”

“Alright, perfect.” The director says. “Do you think we can do an interview with just the parents?”

“Who is going to watch the kids?” Ryeowook asks. Hoseok gasps and shrieks excitedly when he sees the men start to enter the room.

“Uncle Eric! Uncle Jay!” Hoseok screams running to them. Jay Park chuckles holding out his arms.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Eric says.

“Not at all!” Leeteuk says.

“Uncle Shindong can help out too!” Baekhyun says hugging Shindong’s leg tightly. “But maybe not with the babies.”

“Hey! What’s the supposed to mean?” Shindong asks.

“You not very good with the babies.” Chanyeol says truthfully.

“I am great with babies!” Shindong says. Ryeowook chuckles handing Kyungsoo to Shindong. Shindong immediately tenses.

“See, that’s why babies don’t like you. They can sense your fear and anxiety. Relax. He’s not going to hurt you.” Yesung says.

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Shindong says.

“You aren’t going to hurt him either. He’s 7 months, Shindong; he isn’t as fragile as a newborn.” Ryeowook says.

“Alright, let’s go, Kyungsoo. Uncle Shindong has to push the stroller as well.” Shindong says.

“So many kids, how do you keep track of all of them?” The director asks as the last of the kids are out the door.

“It’s hard but we manage.” Zhou Mi says.

“Kibum, relax, they’ll be fine.” Heechul says trying to calm the younger mother down knowing he is a nervous wreck being away from his kids.

“I just…I would hate for someone to try and use this as an opportunity to get something out of them or something.” Kibum says.

“You think Shindong would let that happen?” Han Geng asks. “He might be seen as the cool Uncle but he can be a pretty bad ass Uncle when the time comes as well.”

“And Eric and Jay aren’t going to let anyone talk to them.” Heechul says. Kibum hates that he has to be put through this, hates that he has to lie. He hated the fact that he had to lie when they were together, although a part of him did understand. He didn’t want to put his kids in any danger and he knew that there were people that had grudges and that had bad judgements and thoughts on each man he was raising his kids with. He just wishes that he could show the real side of them, and maybe he could eventually. It was all so raw and fresh, Soo Man passed away just before Yugyeom was born and JYP had died only three months ago.

It had started out just as a simple surrogate mother situation, he would carry their children for them and they would raise them. But they were so actively involved in the first pregnancy and they all became close. Kibum only got closer and closer to JYP and started spending more time with him at the company. After a couple of years it became apparent that there was something more than just friendship, a deeper connection.

Kibum was never interested in sex. He just liked close contact with a person, cuddling, holding hands, and kissing. He had never found anyone who understood or accepted this part of himself. Until he met JYP. He was totally fine with having a romantic partner only. And for the first time in Kibum’s life he was happy, with his family. Soo Man was actively in their lives and they all got along. But they had to hide it from the world. And he continued to hide it from the world even now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where the whole Kibum and JYP thing came from but it just sort of happened. Just fyi these rumors might get a bit dark in the coming chapters just fair warning. I was going to have the other father be YG but yeah with what has been going on with him I said nope not gonna do that and changed it to Soo Man. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment and upvote as always if you enjoyed! Until next time! 


End file.
